Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix
by Chi Yagami
Summary: Harry's back for his 5th year at Hogwarts with yet more adventures to come... written in 2002.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Harry Potter, or this title, for that matter.

Notes: I wrote this story for my aunt in the summer of 2002, before book 5 came out. We were so bored that I decided to write my own book 5. She and I are both obsessed with Harry Potter. Some of this stuff in this story are rumors that I heard. Oo Please read & review!

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix**

By: Chi Yagami

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Hurry Wormtail! _Hurry_!" "Yes master lord Voldemort sir," wailed Wormtail. He hadn't eaten all day. Ever since Harry Potter had escaped a month ago, his master had been in a worse mood then ever. His hands were so tired from turning the crank; he felt they were going to fall off.

"There! All done master sir."

"Ah, yes…put in the hairs now, Wormtail." His voice was full of evil.

Wormtail put in the first hair. It was a sleek and shiny black hair that had once belonged to one of Wormtail's old friends. The next hair was reddish-yellowish. It had belonged Wormtail's friend's wife. After he'd put in the hairs, he stepped back away from the machine. The machine started to boil. Then, without warning, the two tubes began to fill with liquid, one red, and the other black. These strange tubes were about six feet wide and seven feet tall.

"Master, do you think the plan will work?"

"Well, _Wormtail_, we'll know whose fault it is if it doesn't."

"But lord, see here…" Just then, one of the tubes stopped filling. Then the other. Slowly, the first tube opened. A man stepped out. He had long, greasy black hair and blue eyes. He had on a black shirt and blue jeans. His sneakers were worn out. Seventeen-year-old James Potter took off his glasses and threw them on the ground. Then he crushed them with his foot.

"I won't be needing them."

"Oh you won't?" The other tube had opened too. A girl of about seventeen was standing there. Lily's red hair shown through the darkness. Her shirt was old-fashioned. Her skirt was faded, and her shoes certainly weren't up-to-date.

"I can see without them Lily."

"Well, now that the both of you are settled, go out and kill Harry Potter," Voldemort ordered.

"Are you crazy? Go out and kill my own son? What kind of order is that? Who do you think you are, ordering us around like that?" James was mad.

"My dear James, why, I'm Voldemort of course. And you are my slaves. Unless… Wormtail you did cut the ends of the hairs, didn't you?"

"Well… I may have forgotten… No master, please! NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Wormtail lay dead on the ground. "Now, as for you two-" Voldemort stopped. James and Lily Potter were nowhere to be seen.

"What do we do now, James?" Lily asked. They had been running for mile after mile.

"I don't know Lily. We must find Harry and warn him of the dangers that await him."

"James, do you think Harry would recognize his parents when they're seventeen? I mean he barely knows what we look like. All he's seen are old photos and our shadows the night he was with Voldemort."

"I know Lily. I know. But we must have faith in our son. And we must help him."

"But James, what's going to happen to us? Will we die after a day? What?"

"Well, Lily, all I can say is that what ever happens, I'll be right there beside you. I promise."

"I guess we'd better get started, huh?" Lily asked hopefully. "Yeah, I reckon." James retied his shoes and adjusted his belt. Then the pair started off towards King's Cross in London.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  I do own this plot though. ^^

Author's Note:  THANK YOU, crazyclarinetist, FOR BEING THE ONLY ONE TO REVIEW MY STORY!  Come on pplz, you know you wanna read this!  Just get some glue and glue your eyeballs to the screen!  MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Heh… back to reality…

Chapter 2

The Hungry Hamburger Palace

Meanwhile, in Little Whinging, Surrey, on Number 4 Private Drive, Harry Potter was sound asleep, dreaming of his parents.  They had come back to life.  Harry was leaving the Dursleys!  Rap, rap, rap !  Harry woke with a start.  

"Oh! Hedwig, you brought a letter!"  Harry leapt out of bed and opened the window.  Hedwig soared in, dropped the letter on Harry's bed, and flew into her cage.  Harry thanked her, and then opened the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope you are all right.  My mom and dad are wondering if you'd like to come over on Friday and spend the rest of the holidays with us.  Tell your aunt and uncle to meet us at the Hungry Hamburger Palace on 15th Avenue at 5:00 p.m.  Bring everything with you, except your cousin.  Write back soon!                               _

_Love from,_

Hermione 

"What on Earth is going on in here?"  Uncle Vernon Dursley was standing in the doorway.  Harry heard Aunt Petunia tell Dudley to go back to sleep and then, sure enough, she joined Uncle Vernon at the door.

"Well, you see, I was writing to my godfather…" Harry started, but as soon as he saw Uncle Vernon's face, he stopped.

"YOUR GODFATHER AND YOU SNEAK LETTERS AT NIGHT?"  Uncle Vernon had gone into a rage of madness.  "IF HE **_EVER_** PUTS SO MUCH AS A HAIR IN THIS HOUSE, I'LL CALL THE POLICE!  HE CAN'T USE MAGIC SO-"  

"Um, Uncle Vernon, sorry to disappoint you, but…  it's only _students_ that aren't allowed to do magic outside of Hogwarts, not grown-ups," Harry interrupted.

"Well, in that case, you are forbid to send letters at night, unless Dudley is sleeping over at a friend's house."  Uncle Vernon didn't sound to sure with himself, though.

In the morning, Harry told his aunt and uncle about Hermione's offer.  They refused at first, but after Harry told them about his godfather needing to know where he was staying and if he was happy, they agreed.  Dudley, for once, went and got the mail.  Uncle Vernon, who always had mail, took the letters.  

"Bills, bills and…  Wait a minute, this one mentions you, Dudley."  Harry could make out the word SMELT, and guessed what the rest could be.

"It says," began Uncle Vernon, who had opened the letter, "'Dear Mister and Mrs. Dursley, your son, Dudley, is very brutal.  He must stop this behavior or Boot Camp will be required.  From, Your school Counselor.'"

Harry laughed silently.  Dudley was threatened to go to Boot Camp!  Harry couldn't wait to tell Hermione.

On their way to the Hungry Hamburger Palace, they stopped and got Dudley a new video game to make him stop wailing.  He'd been doing that ever since the letter from Smeltlings, and Uncle Vernon had had enough. 

"Well, here we are," said Uncle Vernon as they drove in.  The Hungry Hamburger Palace was crowded.  As they got out of the car, Harry noticed a very black car drive in.  Everything about it was black: the windows, the hubcaps, even the license plate was black.  Harry eyed them suspiciously, and then hurried up to the restaurant with his relatives.  Inside, they found the Grangers waiting patiently for them.  

"Hi!" Hermione said.  "You brought your stuff, right?  Good!  This way, please."  Harry and the Dursleys followed the Grangers to a table set for seven.  

"What are the other chairs for?" Harry asked out loud.  He knew that the Grangers and himself were staying for dinner, but…  

"Why, your relatives of course!" Mr. Granger answered.

"No thanks," said Uncle Vernon.  And then the Dursleys left, came back with Harry's stuff, and then left for good.

"Well, let's sit down and order, shall we?" said Mrs. Granger.  She was obviously in a very good mood, and Harry decided that this wasn't the time to talk about Boot Camp.

After their third course, they decided that they were full.  On their way out, Hermione went to the bathroom.  Seconds later, she came running out screaming for help as three women dressed in black ran after her.  

"Help Harry!  Mom!  Dad!  Someone do something!"  Hermione barley had said this when the first woman jumped into the air and threw a bag over Hermione's head and captured her.  Then the women raced out the door and jumped into their black car.  Harry grabbed his broom and flew after them.


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Just read!

Author's Notes: Thank you, people who HaVe reviewed, I worship you!  

**No you don't… You worship Ryou Bakura, your 'oh-so-perfect-guy**

You're just jealous!

**Hmph**

Thought so.  So Bakura's hotter than you, oh well.  Get over yourself. Now, onto the fic!!!

Chapter 3

The Psychic Girl 

Harry was right on top of the kidnappers.  He followed them for hours on his broom, wishing Hermione had never gone to the bathroom.  After what seemed like a million years to Harry, the car pulled into a dump full of what looked peach skins.  Harry suddenly realized what they were: dead bodies, but with their heads cut off.  Harry suddenly felt very funny.  Harry felt himself falling, and then felt himself hit the ground. 

Harry struggled to open his eyes.  Someone had removed his glasses.  He felt around for them.

"Oh, are these yours?"  It was a girl's voice.  Harry felt somebody put on his glasses.  He looked at the girl in front of him.  She looked about fifteen. Her black hair was cut to her shoulders, and her bangs were very long.  She had an orange bandana tied around her head and pretty, bright green eyes.  Her clothes looked too small for her.  She was very pale and skinny.  Harry got the feeling she wasn't very well fed.

Harry looked around.  They were in an old cellar that looked as though a tornado had been in here.  Papers were everywhere.  Old crates were over by the only window, which Harry guessed was twenty feet from the ground.  Bits of wood lay all over the place.  Harry realized he was sitting on an old smelly sleeping bag.  The walls had cracks in them and broken down stairs led to a door that also had cracks.  He turned back to the girl.

"Who are you?  Where are we?  And what happened here?" Harry asked the girl.  For a minute the girl was quiet.  Then, when Harry opened his mouth to ask her again, she spoke.

She said, "My name is Pan.  I have lived here my whole life, and I think my parents are dead.  The people that keep me prisoner here kill Muggle-borns for fun.  The dead people's heads are gone.  

I know I'm a wizard.  The people here told me so.  We are in their basement.  You get two meals a day and not a crumb more.  The wreck on the floor is from me.  I used the crates to try to reach the window, but it doesn't work. There aren't enough.  Oh, and please don't make me mad."

"Why not?" Harry asked, afraid of the answer.

"Well, you see, I'm not like other wizards.  I have psychic powers.  I don't need a wand like you do, Harry Potter.  Yes, I know all about you.  Once in a while they give me old Daily Prophets.  So I read everything.  In a minute I would like you to tell me your whole life story.  Tell me everything.  Don't forget about how you felt.  Oh, here's your broom."  The girl glanced at one of the crates and beckoned it towards her.  The crate came easily.  She got up, let the crate fall, and then sat down on it.  She looked at Harry and waited for him to begin.

Harry's head was spinning.  A girl with psychic powers.  Wizards that kill muggles for fun.  Harry felt his muscles tighten.  Slowly he began to tell his story.  Six hours had passed when Harry concluded with "…and that is why I'm here."

"Okay.  Here's what we do."  She whispered her plan into Harry's ear.  

"But what about Hermione?"

"Well, she'll probably be in the Guillotine Room.  That's where they keep the Muggles that they're going to kill.  All right, let's get a move on.  Dinner is on its way," Pan said with a smile she hadn't shone in years.


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, because if I did, this would be Book No. 5

Author's Notes:  Thanx 2 all who reviewed!  I can't seem to remember y'all's names right now… Just gimmie a sec… Ah! Thanx go to TheCrazyClarinetist, Sapphire Dragontamer, and Snuffles x!  Mwuahaha!  Onto the story…

Chapter 4

The Guillotine

Harry crept along the hall.  They had had trouble unlocking the door, which had a spell on it that even a person with psychic powers couldn't open.  Harry had finally managed to get it open with a paper clip.  Harry wondered if Pan had been to school.  When he asked her, she told him one of the ladies taught her every other day.  

"Okay.  You sneak to the Guillotine Room and free Hermione.  I'll stall the bad guys," Pan whispered. 

"Right," said Harry, feeling that his words were braver than him.  As Harry turned right and Pan turned left, Harry whispered to her, "Good luck."

"Harry!  I can't believe it's you!  It's really you!  You've come to save me!  Thank Go- I mean the lord!"

"It's okay, Hermione," Harry assured her, as he untied her.

"Well, Harry, this is good-bye."

"But, Hermione, you're not going to die!"

"No, but you are!"  The Hermione transformed into a woman.  Harry realized that this wasn't the real Hermione; this woman had used the Pollyjuice Potion.

The woman was evil looking and scary.  She had blue hair and ugly fingernails.  She chased Harry around the room, and when she finally caught him, she tied him up.

"All right runt.  Today is your lucky day.  You get the honor of being killed by the most famous guillotine in the world, Big Chopper."  The woman's voice was hoarse.

"Not to day, Miss Jester.  You're going down!"  Pan was standing in the doorway and right behind her was…

"Hermione! Is it you?  Are you really truly the real Hermione Granger?"

"Yes, it's her," Pan said while scowling at the woman.

"How?  How did you break our lock?  How?  Tell me!" the woman screamed.

"Simple," said Harry, who managed to get away.  "I used one of your paperclips."

"You what?" the woman gasped.  Before Harry could answer, the woman was slung against the wall.  She was knocked out.

"Come on, before more trouble arrives," said Pan.

"So, dear, where are you going to stay now that you're free?" asked Mrs. Granger.  Harry, Hermione, and Pan were all piled in the back of Mr. Granger's car.  The Ministry of Magic had left the diner after everything had been sorted out, and Harry was on his way to a fun-filled summer.

"Um, I don't know," Pan said.  "I haven't really thought about it."

"You can live with me," Harry offered.  "I'll get the Dursleys to let you stay in my room."

"Gee, thanks Harry," Pan said, sounding really excited.

"Okay, everyone out of the car," said Mr. Granger.  Harry looked up and saw for the first time, Hermione's house.  It was a small two story compared to the houses next to it.  The neighborhood, which was called Green Grass Valley, seemed to be in good shape.

"Okay, dinner's in a half an hour so y'all can go on upstairs to Hermione's room and play," said Mrs. Granger.

Dinner was delicious.  They had roast chicken and potpie.

"Thanks Mrs. Granger.  This was delicious!"

"Well, I'm glad you liked it, Pan.  You must have been hungry, huh?" Mrs. Granger said as she washed the dishes.

"Yeah," agreed Pan.  Harry was beginning to wonder whether or not he should've invited Pan to stay with him at the Dursleys.  He smiled as he remembered Dudley's letter.  Then, he began to tell the Grangers and Pan about Dudley's mail.


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: Heh, you know it.

Author's Notes: surprisingly, none

Chapter 5

Back to Ollivander's

"Pan, have you ever heard of Diagon Alley?  That's where we're going," said Hermione.  Pan hadn't gotten a Hogwarts letter, but Harry still had his first year one.  They had mailed the Weasleys who had mailed the Jordans who had a daughter who was in her first year.  They had compared the supply lists and everything was the same.  As they entered The Leaky Cauldron, Pan whispered, "I can't believe I'm going to Hogwarts!"

Outside in the little space behind the pub, they watched Mr. Granger tap on the bricks.  "First stop: Gringotts," he said as the wall opened to reveal Diagon Alley.

"Wow," Pan whispered.  They were walking into Gringotts and Harry was explaining about wizard money to Pan when she suddenly realized that she didn't have a vault full of gold.  

"Harry, I don't have a vault," Pan told him.

"Well, you can share with me," Harry offered, "and I won't take NO for an answer."

Pan smiled and said, "Oh thank you, Harry!  Thank you!  Thank you!  Thank you!"

After everyone's pockets were full, they walked around Diagon Alley and bought their supplies.

"I still need… a wand," Pan told Harry.

"Then let's go to Ollivander's," said Harry, who hadn't been there in a long time.

"All right. Harry, you go with Pan to get her wand, while we get some stuff for Muggle Studies, okay?"

"Okay Hermione."  As they entered the shop, Mr. Ollivander stepped down from the ladder and came over to them.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, we meet again.  Oh, and who is this charming young lady?" asked Mr. Ollivander, who was looking at Pan.

"I'm Pan," answered Pan.

"Oh.  Are you Mr. Potter's girlfriend?"

"No.  I'm just staying with him."

"I see.  So let's find you a wand."  Suddenly, an owl swooped in and dropped a package on Mr. Ollivander's desk.  

"Well, well, well.  What did I get now?" Mr. Ollivander strode over to his desk and unwrapped the package.  

"Oh my!  It's a wand, but I didn't order any wands…  That's funny.  They didn't label what type it is.  Hum…"

"May I see the wand, Mr. Ollivander?" Pan asked.

"Well, I guess it won't hurt to let you hold it," he replied as he gave it to Pan, who waved it around.  Harry, who had been looking at an ancient book, turned around when he heard Mr. Ollivander say, "Curious.  Very curious.  No note, no description, nothing.  Since I don't know where the wand came from, you may take it for free.  It is curious that you were destined for this wand.  Oh well…"

Harry turned as the door opened.  His heart leapt.  Cho Chang had just entered the shop with a boy.  'Probably Cho's brother,' Harry thought.

"Hi, Mr. Ollivander," Cho said.  Then she spotted Harry and Pan.

"Hey Harry!  Is that your girlfriend you have with you?"

"No.  I'm Pan, a _friend_ of Harry's.  I just got my wand," Pan said promptly.  

"But you look like you're fifteen…" Cho said, looking confused.

"I am.  I've never been to Hogwarts because some lunatics were holding me prisoner!"

"Oh, so you're that girl that was in the Daily Prophet.  Why are you with Harry?"

"Because he said I could stay with him," Pan replied.

"Come on, Pan, I think we need to leave now.  Bye Cho!"  Harry steered Pan towards The Leaky Cauldron.

"Why did you say bye to that girl?  She had no right to ask what she did," Pan said, irritated.

"Well, sometimes you have to be nice to other people," Harry answered.

"Even Cho?" asked Pan.

"Yes.  Even Cho."


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: …

AN: Thanx 2 all who reviewed!

Chapter 6

Trip to Bulgaria

          "Wake up, Harry!  Wake up!"  Harry rubbed his eyes, put on his glasses, and sat up.  Pan was in her cot, so…

"Hermione!  I thought you were Pan!  Whew, she sure is hyper!" Harry said as he got out of bed.

"Harry, what are you doing?  Speed up the pace!  We're two minutes behind schedule!"

"What?" said Harry as he hurried into the bathroom with his clothes.  "Where are we going?  I don't remember any trip!"

"Oh, I forgot.  You were asleep when I got the letter.  Viktor Krum invited me to his house.  'Member when he asked me last year after the second task?" Hermione shouted through the closed door.

"Is Ron coming?" Harry asked.  Ron always seemed mad when ever Hermione was talking about Viktor Krum.

"No!  Why would I invite him?  He'd trail us wherever we go!"

Harry, who was squashed between Hermione and Pan, didn't feel to well.  He'd never been on a plane before, and the Dursleys had never let him go anywhere with them.

"I think I feel sick.  I'm going to go to the bathroom," Harry told Hermione.  By the time he got back to his seat, lunch had been served.

"We tried to figure out what you'd like for lunch," Pan giggled, although it sounded as though ten girls were laughing.  Hermione looked behind her and frowned.

"It's Viktor Krum's fan club!" breathed Hermione.  "What are they doing here?"

"Beats me!" Harry sniggered.  It looked like Hermione was going to be trailed wherever she went.

As the taxi approached Viktor's mansion, Mr. Granger straightened his tie.

"I sure hope they like us," Mrs. Granger said.  Hermione, who had been telling Pan all about Viktor Krum and his Quidditch plays, suddenly looked up and said, "We have arrived at Viktor's house."

They thanked the taxi driver and headed for the front door.  It opened as soon as Pan knocked.  A woman stood there.  She looked like she was in her mid-twenties.  

"Vello!" said the woman.  "'Yoo must be Herm-own-ninny!  Come in!"  The strange accented woman led them down a dark hall lit by candles.

"You talk funny," Pan told the woman before anyone could stop her.

"Vell, I live here and 'yoo don't," the woman said.  When they entered the kitchen, another servant was waiting for them.

"This vay," he said.  He took them though the back door and into the dinning hall where a very long table was set for ten.  Harry recognized one of the three people that were already sitting down as Viktor Krum.

"Herm-own-ninny, so glad 'yoo could make it, and Mr. and Mrs. Granger, 'yoo too.  Harry Potter, I didn't know 'yoo were coming also," Viktor said.  At Harry's name, the other two people got up and walked over.  Harry supposed they were Mr. And Mrs. Krum.

"Vello," said Mr. Krum.  Mrs. Krum did not say anything.  "This is my wife, Camille, and I am Vincent Krum.  Pleased to meet 'yoo, Mr. And Mrs. Granger.  My vife only speaks Bulgarian."

"Let's eat," Viktor suggested.  

'The food here is wonderful,' thought Harry as he, Hermione, Viktor, and Pan walked up the stairs.  Viktor showed them their rooms and, then he went to bed.  Harry pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote:

                              **_Dear Sirius,_**

**_Right now I'm in Bulgaria visiting Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian seeker, with Hermione and Pan, my new friend.  Hope you're all right._**

**_                              Sincerely,_**

****Harry

'That will do,' Harry thought as he tied the letter to Hedwig and watched her fly out the window.

The last few days in Bulgaria weren't that much fun except the tours, which also were boring, since the woman speaking didn't speak English.  Hermione said that Viktor liked Fleur and he was sorry they didn't work out.


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, otherwise, this would be book No. 5!

Author's Notes: Thanks go out to all who reviewed.  I should have a YuGiOh! fanfic started soon…

Chapter 7

_Phebis Malfoy _

The last month of the holidays passed so quickly Harry was actually sad to leave the Granger's home and go back to Hogwarts.  The Grangers, Pan, and Harry had spent the last of their holidays browsing through Diagon Alley, going to Mr. And Mrs. Granger's work, and balloon painting.  Harry, who'd never heard of painting with balloons, and Pan, who had been locked away from the outside world, chose to watch the Grangers rather than join in.  Balloon painting was very messy.  Balloons filled with paint were tied to a cardboard wall with a piece of paper over the cardboard so when they'd remove the balloons, the paint would still be there.  Then, each painter would grab five darts and through them at the balloons.  Half way through the game, Harry decided to join in.  It was pretty fun, until Mr. Granger accidentally missed the board and hit a lamp.  Then Mrs. Granger, Hermione, Harry, and Pan cleaned up the paint, while Mr. Granger fixed the lamp.

Finally, September first came.  Harry and Pan went through the wall between platforms nine and ten and came out on platform nine and three quarters.  Harry and Pan were pushing her trunk up the platform when Harry heard someone call his name from behind him.  He turned and saw someone very red and tall running towards him.

"Harry, where on Earth have you been all summer?  I called your relatives, but they said you weren't there," Ron gasped.

"Well, I was staying with Hermione for the summer.  Didn't you hear?" Harry asked.

"That was you and Hermione and… her?"  Ron staggered backwards.

"Wow!  Amazing!" Ron said after Hermione, Harry, and Pan told their stories, Pan's was the longest.  The train was picking up speed every hour.  They were halfway there when the door slid open and Draco Malfoy stepped in.

"Hi Potter.  Oh, look, Phebis, it's that mudblood I was telling you about."  Harry looked behind Draco and saw a boy with brown hair, face, and pale skin.

"Pick on someone your own size," Pan shouted and before Draco could pull out his wand, Pan had lunged forward and attacked.

"All right brat.  I'm going to teach you a lesson you'll never forget," Phebis roared as he grabbed Pan around the waste and marched towards the closed window.

"No!" Harry shouted, but it was too late.  Phebis had thrown Pan out the window.  Glass shattered everywhere.  

"Help me!" Harry screamed to Ron and Hermione as the Malfoys left.  With Hermione and Ron's help, Harry managed to get his broom and throw it out the window after Pan.  It landed about fifteen feet away from where she lay helpless on the ground.

"Harry, let's tell the conductor!  This is urgent!" Hermione said in a panicky voice.

"I don't want any more trouble with the Malfoys, Hermione.  Not while we're on this train.  I'll wait till we see Professor McGonagall or Professor Dumbledoor."  The train came to very sudden halt, sending Hermione forward, and she hit her head on the wall and fainted.  Ron picked her up and said, "We're here, so I'll take her to the hospital wing while you go inform a professor, okay?"

"Okay," Harry answered. 

As soon as he saw Professor McGonagall, he raced towards her and told her everything that had happened on the train.  Panting, Harry waited while McGonagall informed the headmaster.

"Well, Mr. Potter, Professor Dumbledore has sent some wizards out to look for her.  In the meantime, go sit down in the Great Hall and watch the sorting."  Harry couldn't argue, so he left and sat down next to Fred Weasley.

"Hey Harry," Fred said.  "What's the matter?"  Fred was quiet as Harry told him what happened on the train.

"So, where's Ron?"

"Still with Hermione, I guess," said Harry.

"You know, he's been talking about her a lot this summer.  I wonder why…" Fred said slyly.  "Who knows," said Harry.  "Who knows."


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: …grrr…

Author's notes: I would like to thank all of the ppl who reviewed and have waited so patiently for this^^

Harry Potter & the Order of the Phoenix

Chapter 8

The Four Potters

Harry didn't pay attention to the Sorting Hat's song, but instead looked around for any sign of Phebis Malfoy.  Harry noticed that again there were empty chairs at the High Table.  He knew that Madame Hooch was looking for Pan, but there were still two empty chairs.  Harry guessed they must be some professors he usually didn't notice.

About halfway through the Sorting Ceremony, the door to the Great Hall burst open.  Two people stood there.  One was a boy with back shinny hair and he was wearing old-fashioned clothes.  He was holding…

"My firebolt!" Harry said at once.  Then he noticed the other person.  She also had old-fashioned clothes, but she had red hair and was holding…

"PAN!" Harry shouted.  The two people stepped forward and then the boy spoke.

"Harry, come with us.  You'd better bring your Headprofessor, too."  Harry and Professor McGonagall followed the two people down the hall where Professor Dumbledore was waiting for them with Madame Pomfrey, Ron, and Hermione.  

"Come inside my office, all of you," Dumbledore said calmly.  When they were safe inside the tiny office Dumbledore said, "Now Madame Pomfrey, take that girl to the hospital and clean her up.  When she's healthy, bring her back inside.  The password is 'Butterbeer' by the way."  As soon as Madame Pomfrey was gone, Dumbledore spoke, "Now you two," he pointed to the two wizards who had saved Pan, "Tell us who you are."

"Well, Lord Voldemort created us from tiny hairs that he cut from our heads before he killed us.  That's right, I am James Potter and this is Lily.  Voldemort created us to kill you, Harry.  We are clones of the real Lily and James Potter.  And because Peter, who is dead, forgot to cut the memory circuits off the hairs, we remembered everything from the day we were born to the day we died.  We turned against him and ran all the way to King's Cross so we could get on the Hogwarts Express and warn you.  But then that Malfoy guy came along and threw Pan out the window.  We jumped out after her and then this broom came out of nowhere.  We grabbed Pan and the broom and headed for Hogwarts."

"But how do you know Pan's name?" Harry asked, confused by all that James was saying.

"Well, Harry, Pan's real name is Pan Potter.  No one knew that when you were born, Pan was born too.  She is your twin, Harry.  Knowing that Voldemort would come after us, we gave Pan to Sirius's sister, Dena Jester.  We tried to find a safe place for Harry, but that night Voldemort came and killed us."

"You thought Pan was safe, but Miss Jester really kills Muggle-borns for fun and kept Pan locked away.  Then they stole Hermione and I followed them on my firebolt.  Then I met Pan.  Did you know she has psychic powers?"

"Yes, because I have them," Lily answered.  "But you, Harry, and James don't."

At that moment Pan came in.

"Pan!" Lily shrieked as she flung her arms around her daughter.  Harry was quiet as his parents told his sister everything.  He wondered what the Dursleys would say when they found out that he had a sister.

After everything had been sorted out, Dumbledore told Lily and James to rename themselves so that they could be Madame Pomfrey's assistants and protect Harry.

 "I think I'll call myself Jim Peters and you can be Lyra Peters, my sister, okay?" James said.

"Okay."

"Pan, we shall sort you with the rest of the students," said Professor McGonagall.

"Okay," replied Pan.


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: Bite me.

Author's Notes: Thanx 2 all of my loyal reviewers!  I love y'all!  Spirited Away Again is finished, BTW.  Thanx also go out to reviewers of The Empty Cup.  Now, to the fic!!!!!!!^^

Chapter 9

Ron's Secret

"Settle down everyone and let's get back to the Sorting Ceremony," said Professor McGonagall.  "Yes, let's," said the old hat.

"Cortez, Michelle."  Michelle sat down and winced as the hat was placed upon her head.

"Ah, I know!  HUFLEPUFF!"  Michelle ran to the Hufflepuff table and sat down next to Justin Finch-Fletchley.

"Demotion, Abby."  

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Gonzalez, Bennie."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Jordan, Lillian Jean."  Lee Jordan's younger sister made her way through the crowd.  She sat down on the stool and waited.

"Ah, another Jordan.  Not like your brother, no?  Well then, the only place for you is…  GRYFFINDOR!"

"Yes!  Yes!" Harry heard Lee scream.

"Kipswatter, Kelly."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Krickethall, Charley."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Mendoza, Henry."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Mix, Clair."

"RAVENCLAW!"  Clair ran off and sat down next to Abby.

"Ortiz, Timothy."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Fifth year Pan Potter."  People throughout the Great Hall were gasping and whispering to one another, "Another Potter?  No way!  A fifth year student can't be sorted!  It can't happen!"

Pan sat down on the stool, not knowing what to do.

"Ah, the other Potter at last.  You know where you belong."

"Um, Gryffindor?" said Pan uneasily.

"Don't ask me, ask yourself."

"Gryffindor," Pan repeated.

"LOUDER!" the hat shouted.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted Pan with a smile.

"Correct.  GRYFFINDOR it is!"  The whole Gryffindor table cheered.

"I have a few words I'd like to say before we eat.  First, first years should note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden.  Professor Snape is not here this year, and Professor Moody has taken his place.  Professor Kirkwood is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor.  Next, I'd like you to all welcome Phebilithisis Malfoy.  He will be Professor Moody's assistant."  'So that was why Phebis was on the train,' thought Harry.  Ron, who had finally overcome his giggles, was watching Draco, who was looking quite pleased with himself.  

"Also welcome Miss Fleur Delacour, last year's Beauxbatons Champion, who will be Madame Pince's assistant."  Harry, Ron, and a bunch of older boys clapped loudly.

"Now two more words: Sleep well."  The empty plates were now filled with food.

"Wow!" Pan said with a mouth full of mashed potatoes.  "This food is really good!"

"Yeah," said Harry, who was watching Ron.  Ron had been acting funny.  Fred kept saying he kept talking about Hermione, then Ron volunteered to take Hermione to the hospital wing, and he got mad at Viktor Krum after he found out he liked Hermione.  Harry had thought barely anything of it, but here Ron was trying to copy Hermione by eating the same thing.  Hermione reached for the rolls; Ron, watching her, also reached for the rolls.  But as soon as he'd put his roll down, he noticed Hermione hadn't picked up a roll at all.  That was when Harry figured it out.  Ron had a crush on Hermione!

"Ron, what are you doing?" Hermione asked as she spotted a bunch of food piled on his plate.

"Nothing!" Ron said, his face and ears going red.  "Nothing!"


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer:  I don't own HP.  If I did, Ra would eat Voldemort while little Belossoms entertain an over-worked Harry Potter. ^^

Author's Notes: BLAH.

Chapter 10

The Ghosts that Aren't

As soon as everyone was through eating, they headed upstairs towards the Gryffindor tower.

"Password?" asked the fat lady in the painting.

"Section Deliria," said Johnny Hamstring, who was a seventh year prefect.  As everyone crowed in, McGonagall met them in the common room.

"Listen up, Gryffindors.  We have a new prefect.  The prefect is… Hermione Granger!"  Harry and Ron cheered the loudest of all.

"Way to go, Hermione!" Ron shouted.

As they were getting into bed, Harry turned to Ron.

"Ron, do you like Hermione?"

"Who, me?  No, I mean I like her as a friend, that's all."

"Come on Ron, it's easy to see."

"Okay, so I like her a little bit, but…  Where did you come up with that idea?" Ron asked.

"Oh come on, like you don't know.  Fred said you've talked about her all summer long, you volunteer to take her to the hospital wing, you get angry when ever she and Viktor Krum are together, _and_ you were trying to eat the same food as her at dinner tonight.  I mean come on Ron, it's obvious to see that you like Hermione," Harry told him.

"Well, okay, so she is a little cute, but that's all, I mean it!" Ron replied.

"Oh, REALY?" said Harry, who doubted it.

"Okay, okay.  So I have a little crush on her.  What about it?"

"LITTLE?  LITTLE?  You call that LITTLE?" Harry said loudly.

"Ugh!  Fine, I'll tell you everything," Ron snarled.  "But only because you're my best friend."

"Okay," said Harry.  He was ready for this.

"Well, I started liking her the day we met.  She looked kind of cute, but she didn't seem very nice, so I pretended to not like her.  Man, if I'd of known that my actions would make her troll dinner, I probably never would have said that.  But then you got me to help you save Hermione anyway.  

Then she became our friend, and I saw that she was really a nice girl after all."

"So…  You like Hermione…  Well Ron, you're in luck.  Viktor likes Fleur.  Do you still like her?  She's here you know."

"Not any more.  The only reason I liked her was to make Hermione jealous, but it didn't seem to work."

"What didn't seem to work?"  At this, both boys turned around and saw Neville Longbottom standing in the doorway.

"Neville, we thought you were asleep!" Ron said, fear in his voice.

"Nope.  I was doing my homework and then I heard y'all talking about Hermione and…  Never mind."

The next few days were quite a bother to Harry; since all that talk about Pan and Harry having a sister, Harry, for once, wasn't the center of attention.  

"Hello Harry!" said a familiar voice.  Harry turned around.

"Nearly Headless Nick!  How are you?" asked Harry.

"The usual.  The Headless Hut won't let me join.  I've tried and tried, but it's no use.  My head just doesn't want to come off."

"Nick," Harry said, "why do some people become ghosts and others don't?"  Harry was sure Nick wouldn't know, but just in case, he thought he'd ask anyway.

"Well, ghosts like me that died of a reason other than old age, have unfinished business.  I think that is why.  Maybe we're supposed to finish it."

"But Nick, my parents were younger than you, and they didn't become ghosts."

"That's true…  Oh, I know why!  You see Harry; I think God is giving those who did wrong, _very_ wrong, a second chance to make up for it.  The reason they are ghosts is because that wrong thing that they did caused them to loose being solid.  Understand?"

"I think so but does that mean You-Know-Who will be a ghost too?"  "I don't know Harry, I really don't know." Harry raced off to tell Ron.    


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter 11

Zoe Ajaxum

"Harry, Harry!  Wake up!  You completely missed the Quidditch tryouts!"  Harry got up and stared at Ron.

"What?" Harry said as Ron shoved the Quidditch tryouts results under Harry's nose.

Ravenclaw

Captain: Kim Possible

Chasers: Tobby McGuire

               Nathan Springer

               Max Keeble

Beaters: Michael Gajevsky

              Ethan Cobble

Seeker: Cho Chang

Keeper: Kim Possible

Gryffindor

Captain: Angelina Johnson

Chasers: Angelina Johnson

           Kadri Berry

    Dustin Rhodes

Beaters: Fred Weasley

              George Weasley

Seeker: Harry Potter

Keeper: Zoe Ajaxum

Slytherin

Captain: Marcus Flint

Chasers: Marcus Flint

               Olly Summers

               Lenny Fergunson

Beaters: Steven Robb

   Derek Ugartechea 

Seeker: Draco Malfoy

Keeper: Heather Lindal

Hufflepuff

Captain: Ryel Fisher

Chasers: Zara Horton-Thomas

    Yelli McKendle

               Ryel Fisher

Beaters: Carl Foutly

              Dexter Genius

Seeker: Carmyn Cortez

Keeper: Reid Archibald 

"Whoa!  Man, the next Quidditch practice isn't until Thursday!" Harry groaned.  He was looking forward to meeting all these people.

On Thursday morning, Harry could barely eat anything.  All he wanted was for his watch to say 5:00.

"Harry," Hermione said, "you must eat.  Otherwise you won't be able to play."

"Fine Hermione," Harry said as he dug into his cereal.

At five o'clock, Harry, Pan, and Ron headed for the Quidditch field.  Pan had never seen Quidditch, so she decided to go with Harry and Ron to practice.  Harry could see the people on the field.  He recognized Angelina, Fred, and George, but everyone else, he guessed, were the new players.  Ron and Pan left to get good seats while Harry went down to the field.

"Listen up, everyone, because I'm taking role," Angelina said.

"Ajaxum, Zoe."

"Here," said a small voice.

Harry looked to see who had spoken.  It was a girl with short brown hair and brown eyes.  Ron stared at Harry strangely, because Harry staring wide-eyed at Zoe.  Even from far away, Ron knew that look.  It was the look Ron had whenever he saw Fleur.  Ron could see why Harry was acting that way; a boy Ron had never seen before, but by looking at the roster, he could tell it was Dustin Rhodes, was also starring at the girl.

"Berry, Kadri."

"Here," said a girl who also had short brown hair.

"Well, I'm here of course," Angelina said with a smile.

"Potter, Harry."

"Here," said Harry.  Kadri, Zoe, and the new boy turned to look at Harry.  Harry caught Zoe's eye and blushed.

"Rhodes, Dustin."

"Here," said the boy who had turned around to look at Harry.

"Weasley, Fred."

"Sorry, he's not here today.  Could I take a message?" Fred said.  Everyone except Angelina laughed.

"Very funny Fred.  Okay, George Weasley."

"I'm not here ether, I mean _he's_ not here."  It had never been a better practice.  Harry caught the snitch very quickly each time.  Zoe, Harry noticed, was having trouble stopping Kadri, Dustin, and especially Angelina; after all, she had been a chaser for five years.

"Zoe," Harry said after the practice was over, "would you like me to help you practice?"

"Sure Harry," Zoe replied.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Author's Notes:  Thanks to the readers!  Enjoy!  Please review, too!

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Chapter 12

Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff

"Gryffindor is going to cream Hufflepuff," Ron said on the day of the match.  It was a chilly October day.

"What is today?" Hermione asked Ron.

"October twenty-sixth," Ron told her.

"You know," said Neville Longbottom, "Hufflepuff has five knew players, and we only have three."

Harry looked over at Zoe, who was talking to Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister, and Kadri.  Zoe and Harry had practiced a lot, with Madame Hooch watching over of course.  Harry looked up and saw Phebis Malfoy talking to Fleur.  Pan, who had never been to a Quidditch mach, was overly excited that she kept jumping out of her seat once in a while.

"Welcome to the first Quidditch game of the year, Gryffindor verses Hufflepuff!"  The Weasley twins' friend, Lee Jordan, was doing the announcements.  Harry watched McGonagall scold Lee for having the volume turned up so loud.  Everyone was on their brooms waiting anxiously for Madame Hooch to arrive.

"And Madame Hooch finally arrives.  The whistle blows and they're off!  

Johnson takes the quaffle, oh no, McKendle has it now, passes to Fisher who ducks a bludger, but drops the quaffle.  Now back to Johnson who passes to Rhodes ducks Archibald, and… GOAL!  Rhodes scores!  Ten points to Gryffindor!"

"Yes!" Harry.

"McKendle in position now, no wait, Johnson again, no Fisher, back to Rhodes, passes to Berry, OH!"  Kadri who had been heading for the goals had been hit in the face by a bludger sent by Dexter Genius, a Hufflepuff beater.

"And it's a time out as Berry is pulled off the field.  And it's a foul.  Rhodes takes the quaffle and scores!  Ten points to Gryffindor!  Quaffle taken by Horton-Thomas…  Whoa, was that the snitch?"  Harry had seen it and had pulled into a dive and so had Cortez.  Harry stretched out his hand and…

"He's got the snitch!  Harry Potter gives Gryffindor one hundred and fifty points.  Gryffindor wins!"

Harry figured there had never been a shorter mach.  Angelina came down and hugged him so tight he felt he'd fall apart into two pieces.  Dustin shook his hand and slapped hard on the back saying, "Oh ya, we won! We won!" Fred and George did a high five, and Zoe came over and kissed him on the cheek.  Harry could feel his face burning.  Ron, Pan, and Hermione all came rushing over to him.

"Way to go Harry."  Harry turned and saw James and Lily looking at him.

"Thanks," Harry said.

"Look, it's Kadri!" Dustin shouted.  Kadri was being wheeled over by Madame Pomfrey on a stretcher.

"Did we win?" asked Kadri.

"Yes.  We won by one hundred seventy points thanks to Harry here," said Dustin.

Later that night, when everyone except Harry, Ron, and Hermione had left the common room and Harry was climbing the stairs, Ron made his move.  Harry was about to turn the corner when he heard Ron speak.

"Hermione, I have to tell you something."

"Yes Ron, what is it?"

"Well, you see, it's like this: you and I have been very good friends for a long time, so…  Can I trust you to keep a secret?" Ron asked.

"Well, I guess.  Can I tell Harry?"

"No.  Not even Harry."

"Well will you tell me or not?"

"Okay, okay.  Promise?  Good.  Well, you see, Hermione, I sort of have a crush on you."

"Ron!  You do?  Why, that's no surprise.  I figured that as soon as I woke up in the hospital and you said you carried me here.  I figured only Harry would have done that."

"You think Harry likes you?  Because he likes someone else."

"I know that."

"Not Cho Chang."  "Then who?"  "Ask him yourself."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Disclaimer: …

Author's Notes: Same.  REVIEW!!!

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Chapter 13

Professor Kirkwood's Secret

"Good morning, Ron.  Good morning, Hermione."

"Good morning, Harry," Hermione replied.

"So, what do we have today?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Well, let me check…  Transfiguration, Muggle Studies, and Defense Against the Dark Arts.  Oh, wait, you have Divination."  

As Divination ended and Harry, Ron, Pan, and Hermione all went down to Defense Against the Dark Arts, Draco Malfoy came around the corner and ran into Hermione.

"Watch where you're going Granger.  You might run someone over."

"Oh shut up," Hermione said.  When they got to the door, a crowd had already formed around the door.  

"What's going on?" Harry asked Lavender Brown.

"Well, Professor Kirkwood used the Imperius Curse on Neville," she said.  "Now he's unlocking the door for him."

When everyone was seated in a desk, Professor Kirkwood released Neville from the Imperius Curse, sat down at his desk, and took out his role sheet.

"Lavender Brown."

"Here."

"Seamus Finnigan."

"Here."

"Hermione Granger."

"Present."

"Neville Longbottom."

"H-here."

"Parvati Patil."

"Here."

"Harry Potter."

"Here."

"Pan Potter."

"Here."

"Dean Thomas."

"Here."

"Ronald Weasley."

"Here."

" Now that that's over with, we'll start the lesson," Professor Kirkwood said.  "Put everything away except your wands.  Today's lesson is going to be a practical lesson.  Follow me."  Something about that voice was familiar to Harry, but he didn't know this professor so…

"Now listen up everyone.  I am going to let nine different creatures out of this crate, but before I do, everyone will choose a number.  Your number will match the number on one of the creatures.  The first person to knock out their creature wins," Professor Kirkwood said.  Harry hadn't paid much attention to Potions.  But now that he thought about it, Moody was the Potions teacher.  No wonder Ron had screamed 'Snapeless' in his ear.

"Mr. Potter, a moment of your time please."  Harry turned.

"It's your turn to pick a number."  Harry reached into the bag and pulled out a slip of paper with a number 9 on it.

"Alright everyone, disarm your beasts!" Kirkwood said as he opened the crate.  Harry saw a dementor with a number nine on it floating towards him. 

"_Expecto Patronum_!" Harry cried.  Instead of floating away, the dementor fell over.  It was a boggart…

"_Riddikulus_!" Harry cried once more as the boggart disappeared.

"Harry, you're the first one to beat your boggart."

"You mean they're all boggarts?" Harry asked.

"Yes they are Harry.  Can you keep a secret?  Good.  My real name," he whispered, "is Professor Lupin."


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Disclaimer: B.L.A.H.

Author's Notes: REVIEW!!!

^***^

Chapter 14

The Giant Squid

"You've got to be kidding!  And I thought this was supposed to be a secret." Hermione seemed glad, mad, and surprised all at the same time.

"He told me I could tell you and Ron, but nobody else," said Harry, who'd been telling Ron and Hermione what Lupin had said.

"So, Lupin is here to teach us curses that we can use against You-Know-Who if he attacks?"

"That's right Ron," Harry said.  Just then James came striding down the hall from the hospital wing.

"Hey James!" Harry called.

"Hey guys.  Man, you won't believe what I just did."

"What?" Pan asked.  Harry hadn't noticed her before.  She had been popping up everywhere Harry seemed to be.  It was getting annoying.

"Well, Neville Longbottom came in with a broken arm and I was supposed to give him the treatment, but instead of fixing his arm, I gave him another one."  Harry, James, Pan, and Ron all fell helplessly on the floor laughing their hearts out.  Hermione, though, didn't. 

"Just look at you all, lying there laughing at Neville.  What if you were the one with a third arm?  Would you be laughing?"

"Yes." Fred and George Weasley had rounded the corner.  Harry noticed the Weasleys seemed better dressed this year than last.  Then Harry remembered giving them his prize money from the tournament.

"Well, that just goes to show they have humor," Pan laughed out.  Just then Harry heard several people scream.

"Come on," he said to Hermione and Ron.  Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran towards the voice.

"Wonder what they're up to," Fred asked Pan and George.

"It came from the lake," Harry said, panicking.  When they reached the lake, six first years were staring into the water.  Some were crying, others were just staring into the water, and one boy was taking off his shoes.

"What's going on here?" Harry asked the kids.

"A girl named Krystal fell into the lake," said the boy with his shoes halfway off.

"Yah," said a blonde haired girl.  "We thought she could swim back up, but at least ten minutes passed before Billy jumped in.  And it's been five minutes since Billy left."

"It's December," Ron said.  "What are y'all doing outside?"

"Look, it's Billy!" cried a boy.  Billy looked cold, wet, and pale.

"I couldn't find her.  The giant squid was lurking around or I would've come up sooner."  Harry took some gillyweed out of his pocket and stuffed it into his mouth.  He didn't know why he had it in his pocket, but it was a good thing he did.

"I'm going in," he said.  The water was icy cold but to Harry it felt like a bath.  He swam for minute after minute searching, although he found nothing.  He was about to turn around when something caught his foot.  It was a black ribbon.  Then Harry saw it.  The giant squid was as huge as a house.  And it was clutching a girl with brown hair and a very white face.  Harry supposed this was Krystal.  He thought for sure she was dead, but just in case, he was going to fight the squid anyway.

"_Sertetina Asretina_!" Harry shouted.  A bubble emerged from his mouth and a jet of water went flying at the squid.  Harry had tried to put him to sleep, but instead of sleeping, the squid swam higher and high.  Finally, when he was almost to the surface, the squid dropped Krystal and swam away.  Harry swam after Krystal, but for some reason, she kept falling faster.  Harry guessed there must be something really heavy in her pocket.  Sure enough, a seashell came out and flew towards Harry.  He caught it, jammed it into his pocket, and looked back at Krystal.  She was headed for some sharp rocks. Harry speed up the pace, but it was no use.  The little girl's head hit the rocks just as Harry grabbed her dress.  Pulling her up was harder than he imagined.

"Harry, please be okay," Hermione prayed.  Five minutes later Harry and Krystal came out of the water.

"Krystal," shouted Billy.  McGonagall, Dumbledore and Pomfrey had joined the first years.  Harry handed Krystal over to Madame Pomfrey, who took her at once.

"Harry, that was a very brave thing you did," Dumbledore said.

"Thank you Harry," Krystal managed to say before Madame Pomfrey took her to the hospital wing accompanied by the first years.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Disclaimer: …grrr… I WISH I owned HP, yet I don't.

AN: Come on ppl, ya know ya wanna review!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 15

The Magical Musical Seashell

Harry remember the seashell in his pocket and pulled it out.  He held it up to his ear and listened, but instead of hearing waves, he heard words.  Harry pressed harder on the shell so he could hear better:

                   _Who ever finds this shell_

_                   I warn you, put me back_

_                   For if you keep me close,_

_                   Troubles will attack_

_                   I give a sweet melody _

_                   To the one who plays best_

_                   Those who try but don't succeed  _

_                   Await a troublesome rest_

_                   So take a breath, tune your voice_

_                   Get ready for a slumber_

_                   The one that doesn't sleep,_

_                   Must have the loneliest number_

Harry pondered these words wondering if they gave a clue to something.  Harry thought of playing the shell, but he didn't know how to.  Did he have to say a password?  Did he have to do something strange?  Harry didn't know what he was supposed to do but he thought he should ask Krystal first, since the shell was hers.  As he shoved the shell into his pocket, the black ribbon fell out.  Harry figured the ribbon must belong to Krystal.  When he reached down to pick up the ribbon, he saw some words on the end of it.  The words read SIZE 1.  Harry thought maybe this was the magic number but he couldn't tell.

"Hey Potter, look what I've got.  My father sent me these rare stones all the way from Australia," Malfoy said with glee.  Harry stared at the gems in Malfoy's hand.

"This one's a crystal.  Bet you-"  Suddenly, the shell that Harry was holding started to glow.  Knobs and keys sprouted out from every angle.  Now the shell looked more like an instrument.

"Aaahhh!" Malfoy screamed and ran down the hall.  Harry wondered what had made the shell do that.  Now he could play it easily.  He had to get to the hospital wing to show Krystal…

"Wait," Harry said more to himself than out loud.  "Right after Malfoy said 'crystal,' that shell turned different.  Crystal is also the name of that girl I saved from the squid.  She has a number one on her hair ribbon, and one is the loneliest number.  Zero can't be right because no one is there, so they _can't _get lonely."  Harry raced off to the hospital wing.

"I'm sorry, dear.  Visiting hours are over," Madame Pomfrey told him went he got there.

"Please Madame Pomfrey, Harry saved my life.  If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here."  Harry knew that was Krystal's voice.  After begs and pleads from both children, Madame Pomfrey let Harry come in.

"Krystal, what does this shell do?"

"It plays music."

"What kind?"

"What ever tune you play, Harry."

"I see.  Have you listened to it?"

"Yes."

"Have you figured out the riddle yet?"

"Yes, Harry."

"So did I.  One is obviously the loneliest number.  When ever you say 'crystal' in front of it, it changes into an instrument.  Your name is Krystal and you have a number one on the back of your ribbon.  See?"

"Harry, one is the loneliest number, bur it's not my hair ribbon.  My name enables only me to be able to change it.  Back in the old days,  someone thought up 'Crystal' and gave it to the shell.  They thought who ever was named Crystal, would only be able to use it.  But they were only half right.  Anyone can play it, but only a girl named Krystal can open it.  The guy who came up with this was named Jarred Malfoy.  Any of his descendants can also open it.  The trick is to get what it means by 'you must have the loneliest number.'  All you have to do is play the song called 'One is the Loneliest Number.'"  She began to play the song on the seashell.  Harry listened to the sad but gentle song.

                         __


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Disclaimer: …grrr… That's all I have to say.

Author's Notes:  Sorry if I've confused anyone.  Yeah, I know Harry's an early hero, but this was my first fanfic EVER.  The 6th book will be better.  Yes, this fic is going to have a sequel, and then of course the 7th book, and even an 8th!  Plz read & review!

Chapter 16

Fawkes's Third Feather

Over the next few days, everywhere Harry went Krystal seemed to be there saying, "Thank you Harry!"  Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Pan were heading for dinner when Hermione turned around and ran back towards Potions.

"I think I forgot something," she called over her shoulder.

"I'll go with her," Ron said as he ran after her.  Harry turned around to go to dinner and bumped into Pansy Parkinson.  Her friends, Desiree Icemen, Miranda Sanchez, and Ginger Snap, were behind her.

"Watch where you're going, Potter.  Or you might being going somewhere unpleasant."  Pansy and her friends went away laughing their heads off.

"Ignore them," said Pan.

"That's what I've been doing," Harry replied.

Dinner was delicious.  They had turkey, chicken, rice, muffins, apples, grapes, and vanilla pudding.  Ron and Hermione didn't have any, though.  They were still gone when it was time for bed.  Harry, who needed his Invisibility Cloak to visit Myrtle, was surprised to find that it was gone.  He searched all over the dorm for it, though he never found it.

In the morning, Ron wasn't in his bed.  Harry entered the Great Hall to find Ron and Hermione sitting side-by-side in deep conversation.

"Where were y'all last night?  And did you know the Invisibility Cloak is gone?"

"It is?" asked Ron, who didn't look as surprised as Harry thought.  Hermione, on the other hand, looked so surprised Harry thought it was Christmas Day.

"Harry, aren't you going to look for it?  Maybe you should use the Summoning Charm…  Or tell Professor McGonagall…  No, you don't want anyone else to know…"

"Thanks Hermione, but I don't think anyone could steal it if they aren't a Gryffindor…  And I really don't think a Gryffindor would steal…"

Later that day, Harry went rummaging through his trunk again.  He was about to close it when…  There it was!  His Invisibility Cloak was taped to the top.  There was a note hanging off that read:

_Thanks for letting me use this._

_From,_

_I.O.U._

Harry wondered where the note had come from.  'Oh well,' thought Harry.  'At least I got my cloak back.'

The next morning, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Pan all got mail.  Each letter was the same.  They read:

                    _At four o'clock p.m. meet me in my office._

_                                       Dumbledore _

At four o'clock, Harry and the others went down to Dumbledore's office.

"Does anyone know the password?" Harry asked.

"Butterbeer," Hermione said, but nothing happened.

"Uh, Dumbledore rocks?" Ron guessed.  The gargoyle didn't move.

"Lemon drop?" asked Pan.  The gargoyle jumped out of the way to let them pass.  As they went up the stairs, Harry thought about asking Zoe if…

"Harry, watch where you're going," Hermione said.  Harry, who hadn't been looking where he was going, had bumped into Hermione.

"Come in all of you."  Dumbledore had opened the door.  Everyone took a chair.

"I have exciting news.  Fawkes gave another feather.  Isn't it wonderful?" Dumbledore told them smiling.

"Professor, you didn't turn it into a wand, did you?" Harry asked.  If the wand was on Voldemort's side…

"Why of course!  But not to worry, it was sent to mister Ollivander at once.  I don't know what else was in the wand, so I didn't label it."

"Perhaps, this is the wand?" Pan asked, pulling out the mysterious wand.

"Why yes!  That's it!  Good job!"

"Mr. Ollivander gave it to me."

"Well, you can all go back to your business.  Ah, I need to mail Rusty…"


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Disclaimer:  I don't own Harry Potter.  Some other ppl do.  Go sue them.

Chapter 17

The Best – No – Worst Xmas Ever

Harry couldn't believe all the time he'd wasted.  He hadn't gotten one Christmas present for anyone.

"Let me check my list again."  Harry pulled out his listen of names and presents.  The list read:

_Ron- the Quidditch World Record Book _

_Hermione- a quill that spell-checks itself_

_Pan- two new bandanas _

_James- a notebook with schedule format _

_Lily- a necklace_

_Angelina- a card that has moving pictures_

_Dustin and Kadri- mittens_

_Hagrid- a book about dragons_

_Zoe-_

Harry still didn't know what to get Zoe.  The next weekend he wouldn't have time to find out what she liked because they would be at Hogsmeade. 

"That's it!" Harry said.  "I'll get her something at Hogsmeade!"

Harry put some money in his pocket and followed everyone else to Hogsmeade.  It was crowded in The Three Broomsticks, but Harry and Ron managed to find a seat.

"So, what are you going to get your girlfriend?"

"What?  Oh, you mean Hermione.  Well…um…I got her an…um…  I got Hermione a rose."  Ron blushed as red as the rose.

"What are _you_ getting _Zoe_?"

"I don't know.  What does she like?"

"How should I know?"

On Christmas Eve Day, Harry was struggling to finish a 3-d heart that hung from a string.

"Hermione, could you come help me with this?"

"Not now Harry.  I'm busy."

"With what?"

"Ron's present."

"Let me see."

"Well, you'd better not tell Ron."  Harry got up and walked over to Hermione.

"Wow!  You made that yourself?  I'll bet Ron likes it."

Ginny had told Harry she would put Zoe's present by her bed that night.  When everyone had gone to bed, Harry snuck out and gave Lily, Hagrid, and James their presents.

"Wake up Harry, it is Christmas!"  Harry put on his glasses and stared at the pile of presents at the foot of his bed.  He jumped down and started to open them.  From Hagrid, he got homemade fudge; from Mrs. Weasley, he got a sweater; from Hermione, he got three boxes of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans; from Ron he got "Flying with the Chuddly Canons Two;" from Sirius, he got a very good magnifying glass; and from Dumbledore he got a chicken leg.  Harry didn't know what that was for, but he supposed it was a joke.  There was only two presents left to open.  Harry picked up the largest one.  It was a storybook.  He looked at the tag that said _From Cho Chang_.  Harry couldn't believe it.  He hadn't got her anything.  Harry picked up the last present.  It was a locket from James and Lily.  It showed two pictures: one of Harry and his parents when he was a baby, and one of fifteen-year-old him and his seventeen-year-old parents.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Harry: Darn right you don't!

Chi: Then why does the collar around your neck say "Name: Harry Potter, Owner: Chi Yagami"?

Harry: …

Ron: (sweatdrop) --;

Chi: Now, onto the story!!!!!!!!!!!!

-----------------------------

Chapter 18

Another Riddle

The next morning came too quickly for Harry.  Christmas Day had been wonderful.  The food!  There had been so much food.  Harry had felt like a bowling ball for the rest of the night.

"Hi ya, Harry!"

"Hullo, Colin."

"Don't forget to say 'high' to me, Harry!"

"Hullo, Dennis.  Bye Dennis."

"Hey Harry, what about me?" Colin shouted after Harry.

"Hi, Harry."  It was Cho Chang and her best friend, Megan.

"Hi Cho.  Hi Megan."

"Did you like my Christmas present?"

"Ya, sure.  Whatever.  I got to go, okay."  Before Cho could answer, Harry turned and walked away.  Harry knew he should have told Cho the truth, but he just couldn't with Megan standing there.

Later that day, while Harry was walking down the hall to the library, he heard Draco and Crabbe's voices.

"Promise Crabbe?"

"Yes."

"I've fallen in love with… Hermione Granger."

Harry was going down to tell Hermione at dinner, but on his way there, he saw Ron and Hermione go into a classroom.

"So," Hermione was saying.  "Are you sure no one knows?"

"Of course no one knows."  Harry watched with awe as he realized who had stolen his Invisibility Cloak.

"Ron, can I ask you something?  Do you promise you'll answer?"

"Ya, Harry. What?"

"Why were you and Hermione making out in an empty classroom?"

As Harry got into bed that night, he remembered Zoe's face when she had showed him the 3-D heart he gave her.  He had never been more embarrassed in his entire life.

In his dream, Harry saw Dumbledore fighting Voldemort.  Then it turned into Voldemort confessing everything.

"Okay, so I have a child at Hogwarts.  Her name is Kari Kamiya Riddle.  She is my only relative. 

Harry knew there was a fourth year girl named Kari, but she was in Gryffindor.  Most likely, if Voldemort had relatives, they'd be put in Slytherin.

"I had a girl friend when I was younger.  Rita something or other.  Anyway, she ditched me for Arnold Skeeter, and then Harriet was born.  So I went in search for another girl.  And then I found…  Shannon Kamiya."

Harry watched as Voldemort lunged towards Dumbledore again.  Harry's mind was swirling.  Gryffindor Kari was related to Voldemort; Rita Skeeter had been his girlfriend; Harriet Skeeter was Rita's daughter…

Then suddenly, Harry was transformed into his dream.  Not his sleeping body, just his mind.

"Harry Potter, how kind of you to join us.  My soul can jump from body to body.  Did you know that?  And right now… I'm in your body, making you do terrible things.  Let's see…  Ah, I know…  I'll light Hermione Granger up with a torch."

Suddenly, Harry felt the ground move.

"You see, that was you getting up."

"No!"

"You can only wake up if you defeat me in this nightmare."

"You're going down, Voldemort."

----------------------------------

Chi: So, whadya think?

Harry: (muttering something incoherent and dirty)

Chi: WHAT WAS THAT?????

Harry: () Nothing…

Ron: Bloody hell it was.

All: O.O

Ron: …

Hermione: I thought Harry was very brave!

All: O.o

Voldemort: Well, that was random.

All: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Voldemort: --;

Ron: Go to hell, mate.

Voldemort: Why thank you, but I've already been there.  It's sorta lovely, but could use more curtains…

All: (sweatdrop) O.o;


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Chi: Ah, the evil disclaimer: May it burn in hell.

Ron: _Bloody_ hell.

All: O.o

Chi: Many thanx to reviewers!!!  COME ON PPL!!!! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO **READ** AND **REVIEW**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Draco: She's lost it.

Hermione: Yep.

Chi: If, you two don't shut up, I'll write a fic where y'all fall in love!

Harry: Well, Draco's halfway there. ()

Draco: One…  More…  Word…

Harry: You luv Hermione!

Draco: R.I.H!

Ron: You mean, R.I.B.H.

All: What???

Ron: Rot. In. Bloody. Hell.

All: --;

Harry: I shouldda known.

Chi: Well, this chapter'll be short & so will the last one, but I promise, a sequal is coming up! ()

All: NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Harry: (;;) Spare me.

----------------------------

Chapter 19

A Sleepy Victory

Hermione was sound asleep in her bed, in a dreamless sleep.  Harry, on the other hand, was making his way to the girl's dormitories with a lit torch in his hand.

"You, you?  You, Harry Potter, think you can defeat me, Lord Voldemort?"

"I've done it before."

Well, that's true…"

"Hey, pick on someone else, you big bully!"  Krystal had entered the dream, and she had her seashell. 

"You mean I shall pick on you."

"Krystal, what are you doing in here?"

"I can also go into people's dreams, too."

"Well now little girl, let's see what you can do."

Krystal pulled out her seashell and began to play.  Harry felt tired.  The torch disappeared as he fell out of the dream and onto Hermione's bed.

Harry heard giggles all around him.  He didn't want to open his eyes, but…  Harry opened his eyes.  Pan, Parvati, Hermione, and Lavender were all laughing their heads off.

"What's so funny?"

"Hermione…  woke up…  you were sleeping…  in her bed…"

At breakfast, Harry told Hermione and Ron about the strange dream.  Then he spotted Krystal.

"Krystal!"

"Oh, Harry, I saw Voldemort jump out of your sub-conscience.  He was muttering something about Pan…"

"Do you think…?"

----------------------------

Chi: Bwuahahahaha!  Evil cliffie!


	20. Chapter Twenty

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. TT

Author's Notes: sniff This is the last chapter. …There will be a sequel!!!  Also, many thanks to my loyal readers…  Yes, my LOYAL readers… the few of you… TT

Chapter 20

Harry's Promise

"So you'll come visit right?"

"Yes, Ron," Hermione answered for the fifth time.  The year had ended and Gryffindor had won both the House Cup and the Quidditch Cup.

"Say Harry."

"Yes Pan?"

"Is it okay if I stay with Lily and James instead of you?"

"Sure.  I'll see you next fall!" he called after her.

"Hermione, I've got to tell you something."

"What is it Harry?"

"Draco Malfoy… has… a crush… on someone."

"Who?"

"Y-O-U."  Hermione passed out on the floor just as Pan slid open the door.

"The trolley-lady is coming," she said.  "What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing, except the fact that Draco Malfoy is stalking her."

When the entered King's Cross, Harry immediately saw Uncle Vernon.

"Well, let's go boy.  We've got a lot to do."

"Yes Uncle Vernon."

"Harry!" Pan called.

"What?"

"You promise you'll visit?"

"I promise!"


End file.
